


The End

by werewolfsaz



Series: Young Love [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Kids, Married Couple, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of their lives was now</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, the end of our young lovers. Thank you all for your kind words and support but its time to let them get on with their lives alone.  
> Comments are, as always, welcome  
> Enjoy =)

Jezabel sank onto her couch, water bottle pressed to her head, bowl clamped between her knees. Kono laid a cold compress on the back of her neck, rubbing small, soothing circles between her shoulders.  
"Do you want some of the medicine the doctor gave you?" she asked.  
"No, that stuff knocks me out and we're having dinner with Danno and Steve tonight." Jez blanched, bending over the bowl as she retched.  
"Are you sure? We could cancel," Kono fretted. Jez grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.  
"It's alright, love. It's time we told them anyway. Help me get ready?"  
Smiling softly, the dark haired girl found a pair of light cotton shorts and a thin shirt, helping Jez slip into them. Once they were ready, the tattooed woman handed Kono her keys, clutching her trusty bowl. They had to pull over a few times to let Jez walk off her nausea. Danny was waiting for them in the front yard, keeping an eye on Fang as he lolloped on the grass.  
"Hey guys. Wow, you ok sis? You look like crap."  
"And, as always, a pleasure to see you too. Can we go inside? I need a drink."  
Danny frowned as his sister shuffled by, Kono hovering protectively over her. Steve, who had been coming out to greet them, danced to one side as his sister-in-law suddenly charged passed, heading for the bathroom.  
"Is Jez sick?" Danny asked, worried. Kono shot him a strange look, opening the bathroom door to help Jezabel. With a growl Danny stepped in after her, wincing at the sounds of his sister vomiting.  
"What's wrong with her?" Danny demanded.  
"We'll explain in a minute, I promise," Kono said. "But can you get her some water and a cold compress first please?"  
Steve hurried to the kitchen to get water and a compress, also digging out a clean bucket, just in case. He found Jez laid on the sofa, face pale, recently dyed green and black hair stuck to her sweaty brow. With a worried frown he handed her the water and compress, placing the bucket on the floor by her head. Kono and Jez shared a long, intense look then the tattooed nodded, pressing the cold cloth over her eyes. The smaller girl took a deep breath then faced her friends.  
"I need you guys to listen and not interrupt. Jez and I have been dating for a few weeks. We're getting fairly serious, I love her."  
Danny stared open mouthed at his sister and best friend, shocked. He knew they were close, had been getting closer for a while but he had no idea they were dating. But then he saw the soft look that passed between them. He knew that look, it was the same look on he had whenever he saw Steve.   
"However, things are a little complicated. Jez was distraught after your accident six months ago, convinced she was going to be alone if you died. She didn't realise all she had to do was whistle and I'd have come running. Anyway, she figured out a way to solve her problem. She went to a sperm bank."  
"What?" Danny gasped, shocked.  
"What did I say about interrupting?" Kono snapped. "She found a donor and underwent the procedure. Jez is three months pregnant."  
Lifting the compress from her eyes, the older woman gave them a watery grin.   
"Morning sickness my ass, it lasts all day. Sorry for blowing chunks in your bathroom. Do you have any saltines?"  
"I brought some," Kono chimed in, digging in her purse.  
"Ok, hold the phone," Danny objected. "Let me get this straight. You go through some premature midlife crisis, decide to have a baby, go to a sperm bank and get pregnant. Then you and Kono discover that you're in love, start dating and... what now?"  
Jez propped herself up, resting one hand on her belly and holding Kono's with the other. She glared fiercely at her brother, jaw set in the familiar Williams stubborn jut.  
"Watch the tone, bro. We're going to do our best to be parents. I love Kono, she makes me ridiculously happy. We will raise this baby together."  
Steve could see his husband gearing up to argue. Placing a hand on his arm, the SEAL smiled at the two women.  
"Well, I'm happy for you both. I can't wait to be an uncle." He leant down and kissed Jez then Kono, on the cheek. Nudging Danny meaningfully, he beamed at Kono.  
"Will you help me in the kitchen for a minute?"  
"Sure. I'll be right back, baby." Kissing her girlfriend, the dark haired girl flowed to her feet, disappearing from the room.  
"It was his subtle nature that drew you to him, right?" Jez snarked, flopping down, grimacing as her stomach roiled uneasily.  
"Dating Kono I can just about get my head around. But a baby?"  
"Danny, I thought you were going to die. You're heart stopped for fuck sake. I didn't want to be alone. Mom and Dad don't speak to me anymore. Why can't you just be happy for us?" Jez sighed, tears appearing in her eyes. Danny realised he was being a giant asshole, trampling on his sister's happiness. He could understand why she had done this and felt his confused anger melt away. She deserved all the joy in the world and if she and Kono were happy, Danny was happy too.  
"I'm sorry, I was being a dick. Now, move those hands, I want to talk to that baby." Danny dived off his chair, gently pressing kisses to his sister's stomach.  
"You're a nut job," Jezabel laughed as Danny began rambling to her barely there bump.

***  
Danny ran along the corridor, camera slapping against his chest. Steve was a step behind him, heading for the nurses station.  
"Jezabel Williams," Danny gasped as he skidded to a halt in front of the desk. "Where is she?"  
"Danny."  
Spinning round, the blond saw Kono stood just behind them, beaming. Following her into one of the rooms, they found Jez, sweaty and exhausted, propped up on a bed, holding a tiny bundle.  
"Hey," she greeted, tiredly. "Come and say hello to your nephew, Koby."  
Danny crept over to her, staring down at the baby in her arms. A shock of black hair poked over the blanket, crowning a tiny scrunched up face.   
"He's gorgeous," he breathed, touched one small cheek with the tip of his finger. Steve saw the love bloom on his husband's face as he gazed at the baby boy. He felt his own heart melt as Danny lifted the boy into his arms, smiling at Steve. Kono began wiping sweat off Jez's face, brushing her hair back, dropping kisses on her face, murmuring words of love and pride as she did so. Handing Koby back, Danny lifted his camera.  
"Say cheese."

***  
Steve could hear children laughing as he walked up the path. It had been a hellish few months, the mission lasting longer than anyone had expected. All the SEAL wanted was to see his husband, to hold his Danno in his arms and breath in his sun warmed skin, kiss his soft lips. As he pushed open the front door, Fang leapt at him, smothering his face in doggy kisses. The wolf mix had grown huge, his paws resting on Steve's shoulders when he stood on his hind feet. Laughing, the tall man pushed to dog away to find Danny, staring at him, sheer delight on his face.  
"Hey babe, I'm home," Steve grinned. Danny launched himself at his husband, kissing him soundly. They stood in the hall, kissing, touching, refamiliarizing themselves with each other.   
"Where are the kids?" Steve asked eventually.   
"In the back yard, playing with the hose. Jez and Kono are here too."  
Arms around each other, Steve and Danny walked down the hall, past all the photos from down the years. The pictures from their wedding day, birthdays, anniversaries, pictures of family and friends. Pictures of their daughter, born to a surrogate in the fifth year of their marriage.  
"Daddy, Koby got the clean laundry wet again." A small blond girl, about six years old, appeared in the kitchen, hazel eyes flashing angrily. When she saw Steve she let out a shriek, flying into his arms, peppering his face with kisses.  
"Papa! When did you get home? Why didn't you let us know?"  
"Alexa, slow down," Steve laughed, hugging her. The small girl chattered endlessly as her father carried outside. Jezabel and Kono hugged Steve while Danny chased his nephew away from the laundry.   
"I'm glad you're all here," the SEAL said, settling on the grass with his husband and daughter, smiling Fang ran around them. "I've been doing some serious thinking while I was away. I'm tired, tired of all the fighting and being gone for so long. So I made a few calls and found a job with a secruity firm. I'm handing in my resignation tomorrow. It's time to settle down properly."  
Both Alexa and Danny squealed, flattening the tall man in their excitment. The beginning of the rest of their lives started now.


End file.
